RENCONTRE DANS LA VILLE DE JOIE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto et Yahiko font une escale pour la nuit dans la ville des gays et feront la rencontre de frères avec qui ils passeront la nuit.


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : **  
**Pairing : NaruSasu et YahiIta**  
**Rating : M et vocabulaire vulgaire**  
**Genre : Romance  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

**Résumé : Naruto et Yahiko font une escale pour la nuit dans la ville des gays et feront la rencontre de frères avec qui ils passeront la nuit.**

* * *

**_Version non corrigée_**

Naruto était aussi impatient que son cousin, Yahiko. Ils avaient organisé leurs vacances d'été depuis celles d'hiver.

Depuis une semaine, ils remontaient la côte de Suna qui bordait la mer. Leur premier arrêt se fît dans un parc d'attraction où ils restèrent plusieurs jours à profiter des manèges à grandes sensations et aux toboggans, aussi rapides, les uns que les autres.

Puis ce matin, ils avaient pris la route pour s'arrêter une nuit dans un hôtel de la côte. L'hôtel était situé dans la ville reconnue pour sa concentration de la population gay. Yahiko et Naruto prévissent qu'une nuit mais si cette ville était aussi plaisante qu'ils en avaient entendu parler, ils n'étaient pas fermés à l'idée d'y rester plus longtemps et de raccourcir leur temps dans les autres destinations.

En effet, elle était reconnue pour sa liberté sexuelle et c'était suffisant pour que les cousins fassent une halte.

\- L'ascenseur est de ce côté, signala Yahiko à Naruto qui avançait dans la mauvaise direction.

Naruto revint sur ses pas en soupirant. Cet hôtel était immense et depuis leur arrivée, il se perdait, heureusement que Yahiko avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation que lui.

\- J'espère que cette ville est aussi bien la nuit qu'en journée et l'hôtel est super, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de service.

Naruto ne pouvait pas contredire Yahiko. En arrivant dans la matinée, ils avaient déposé leurs bagages dans leur chambre, déjà prête, et ils étaient partis visiter la ville. La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver autant de couples homosexuels, libres et sans retenues, dans les restaurants ou sur la plage, même marchant simplement dans la rue. Ça ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, ils faisaient partis de cette communauté, bien que Yahiko soit plus bisexuel qu'homosexuel.

Puis, ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel après le repas du midi pour profiter des avantages de l'établissement un spa, un centre de massages, plusieurs piscines et salles de jeux.

\- En même temps, on est dans un cinq étoiles, j'espère bien qu'il y a du service pour le prix de la nuit, souligna Naruto.

Ce soir, ils avaient décidé de sortir dans l'une des boites la plus huppée de la ville et profiter pleinement des hommes consentants, un petit tube de lubrifiant et plusieurs capotes dans les poches intérieures de leur blouson.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux magnifiques spécimens.

Naruto et Yahiko restèrent dans le couloir, examinant des potentiels proies. Les deux hommes qui se dressaient devant eux se ressemblaient, la même peau opaline et la même couleur de cheveux. Cependant, l'un des deux hommes étaient visiblement plus âgé, plus grand en taille et les traits plus marqués tandis que l'autre, plus petit, avaient des traits plus féminins et les cheveux plus courts. Ils portaient un simple t-shirt et jean, pourtant on pouvait aisément deviner qu'ils avaient les moyens récurrents de s'offrir des séjours dans cet hôtel de luxe, pas comme eux où il s'agissait d'une simple folie de vacances.

\- Vous descendez ? demanda le plus âgé en retenant la porte qui se refermait entre eux.

Naruto et Yahiko se regardèrent avant de répondre à l'unisson par l'affirmation. Ils se glissèrent dans la cabine, leur tournant le dos. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, échangeant silencieusement puis Yahiko prit les devants :

\- Nous comptions nous rendre au Shukaku mais peut-être que vous auriez un autre endroit à nous conseiller ?

Par-dessus leurs épaules, ils virent les deux hommes échanger un regard, ça les fit sourire. Yahiko, venait subtilement de leur faire comprendre leur projet, peu catholique, de la soirée, dans l'espoir qu'ils soient aussi intéressés qu'eux.

\- Le Shukaku… c'est pas mal mais ce sont les petits nouveaux qui s'y rejoignent. Si vous voulez vraiment profiter de votre soirée, dirigez-vous plutôt au Kurama.

Yahiko sourit au plus âge qui était en diagonale derrière Naruto. Il était vraiment à son goût, bien plus que l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard, très légèrement ridés, qui l'attirait.

\- Est-ce qu'on aura la chance de vous y retrouvez ?

\- Non. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus besoin de nous rendre dans ce genre d'endroit.

Le ton hautain et condescendant qu'utilisa le plus jeune, laissa planer un certain malaise.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la réception et tandis que les cousins firent un pas pour sortir, suivit des deux autres hommes, Naruto lança :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes.

\- Pas grand-chose, c'est sûr.

Naruto le prit comme un défi. Il se retourna vers celui qui venait de gâcher le moment, pris son entrejambe à pleines mains, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Ma queue et mes doigts dans ton cul, te comblant comme jamais et ma bouche sur la tienne, t'enfonçant jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

Il accentua le tout en se léchant les lèvres comme un prédateur.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa nuque et l'obligea à se retourner en direction de la sortie, l'entrainant. Son cousin le remettait dans le droit chemin.

Yahiko s'excusa silencieusement d'un regard pour le comportement vulgaire du membre de sa famille. Certes, le gamin l'avait cherché mais Naruto devait vraiment apprendre à se retenir. Tout le monde ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement. Surtout ici.

Pourtant, il nota sans mal, les onyx pétillant d'envie pour l'un et ceux amusés de l'autre.

\- Bonne soirée.

\- À vous également, répondit celui aux cheveux long.

Une fois le hall de l'hôtel traversé et à l'extérieur, Yahiko le réprima pour la forme, un sourire difficilement dissimulé.

\- Tu adores mon répondant, alors cesse ta leçon de moral et allons-nous envoyer en l'air.

Naruto reçut une petite tape sur le haut du crâne, il grogna mais suivit Yahiko sans rechigner.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venus de toute façon.

Yahiko lui fit un clin d'œil tout en s'élançant dans la rue, à la recherche de cette fameuse boite de nuit : Le Kurama.

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Naruto salua silencieusement la réceptionniste de nuit en rentrant à l'hôtel. Il avait laissé Yahiko en charmantes compagnies, lui n'avait pas eu la même chance.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du karma pour l'altercation avec l'homme dans l'ascenseur mais tous les autres qu'il avait dragué où ramener dans les backrooms avaient été décevants.

Le premier, à l'aise sur la piste et plutôt extravagant avait joué la sainte nitouche à l'abri des regards. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Naruto pour comprendre qu'il avait un puceau inexpérimenté devant lui. Evidemment, en bon samaritain, il lui avait appris à faire sa première fellation. Quant au deuxième, il était tellement serré que ça avait été désagréable d'essayer de se frayer un chemin. Sans parler du troisième qui était tellement bourré que Naruto n'avait même pas eu le temps de le coincer quelque part qu'il s'était endormi sur le bar.

D'habitude, il était plutôt persévérant mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il était découragé de ne pas avoir trouver le bon aussi vite que son cousin. Tant pis, ce soir, il se contenterait de plaisir solitaire mais avant il décida de profiter du spa nocturne.

Naruto fit un détour par sa chambre pour mettre son maillot de bain et prendre le peignoir obligatoire de l'hôtel mis à disposition.

Sans grande surprise, il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure, seul un couple avec une adolescente se prélassaient et discutaient dans le jacuzzi. Naruto les salua et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. L'infime espoir qu'il avait de trouver le beau brun, ici, venait de s'évaporer dans la chaleur de l'eau à remous.

Combien de temps, il resta au spa, Naruto ne le sut mais son karma décida de changer de fusil d'épaule quand une voix hautaine lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Bonsoir.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le brun de l'ascenseur en maillot de bain bleu et blanc, lui laissant tout le loisir d'admirer le corps fin mais suffisamment dessiné. La peau blanche semblait tout juste finit d'être lustré, sûrement qu'il avait profité des masseurs toute la soirée. Qu'importe les détails, c'était un corps qui lui donnait envie et qu'il allait avoir.

\- Bonsoir, lança mielleusement l'adolescente tandis que le couple et lui hochèrent simplement de la tête.

Le dernier venu se plaça face à Naruto et commença à profiter du jacuzzi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple disparu mais l'adolescente resta, tentant une approche que le brun contra aussitôt :

\- On ne joue pas dans la même cour. Pas la peine d'insister.

L'adolescente se figea au milieu du jacuzzi, la colère se vit sur son visage et elle sortit de l'eau indignée et morte de honte d'avoir été éconduite ainsi devant une autre personne.

\- Tu n'as aucun tact.

\- Et ?

Naruto soupira tout en souriant. Ça n'allait pas être facile de l'avoir. Il devrait peut-être se mettre à son niveau.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

La réponse du brun le fit franchement rire. Naruto referma les yeux et bascula de nouveau la tête en arrière tout en répondant :

\- Tu as raison, présentation ou pas, ma queue va quand même finir en toi.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, le provoqua son vis-à-vis.

Naruto grogna. Il n'allait pas faire durer ce jeu trop longtemps, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps dans la boite de nuit.

\- J'ai compris c'est toi qui auras toujours le dernier mot alors arrête de te faire désirer et enfourche-moi.

Le brun allait répliquer quand l'adolescente revient dans le spa.

Foutu karma.

XxX

Yahiko reboutonnait son pantalon en cuir noir quand la fille avec qui il avait profité dans le backroom, Konan, lui demanda s'il comptait rester un jour de plus en ville.

\- Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, répondit-il en regardant le bout de sein disparaitre derrière le sous-vêtement à dentelle bleu.

Une main habile lui vola son portable dans sa poche arrière. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, l'homme, qui avait profité avec eux, Nagato, pianotait sur son écran avant de lui rendre.

\- N'hésite pas à nous envoyer un message si ça te dit de recommencer avant de retourner chez toi.

Yahiko remis son t-shirt noir et rouge puis regarda ses deux amants de la soirée faire de même. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient en couple ou justes amis mais peu importe, c'était son meilleur plan à trois depuis des années.

\- Merci pour le moment, dit-il en se penchant sur chaque bouche à sa portée avant de disparaitre.

Tout en revenant à pied de la boite de nuit, finalement pas si loin que ça de l'hôtel, Yahiko lut le message que lui avait envoyé Naruto une petite heure auparavant. Apparemment son cousin n'avait pas eu la même chance que lui ce soir. Il doutait donc de rester un jour de plus dans cette ville.

Yahiko rentra dans l'hôtel et en fit le tour de nuit avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'hôtel mettait tout en œuvre pour que les clients veulent revenir ici.

Arrivé à son étage, devant la porte de sa chambre, il chercha sa carte magnétique dans sa poche arrière quand il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui. Il leva les yeux pour trouver l'un des bruns de l'ascenseur, le plus âgé. Les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon souple noir, il se baladait sûrement.

\- Bonne nuit ? lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Yahiko prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse mais surtout à savoir s'il le voulait dans son lit ce soir. Assurément, elle déterminerait tout, il le savait. Il avait passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de Konan et Nagato mais si cet homme avait été présent au Kurama, il ne les aurait même pas vus.

\- Bien, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu être meilleure avec toi.

L'homme bascula d'un pied sur l'autre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres avant de dire :

\- Je pensais la même chose.

Sans autres indications, Yahiko prit sa carte magnétique qu'il mit dans la fente de la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Son futur amant passa devant et rentra à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter dans l'entrée de la chambre, se retournant pour lui faire face. Il l'attendait et Yahiko n'allait pas se faire prier. Il prit l'accroche en carton _« merci de ne pas déranger » _et la plaça à l'extérieur de la chambre, plus pour Naruto, qui allait devoir trouver un autre endroit pour dormir, plutôt que pour les femmes de chambre.

Son cousin allait le maudire sur cinq générations.

Itachi regarda le roux refermer la porte derrière lui. Voilà ce qu'il avait espéré toute la soirée retrouver l'homme de l'ascenseur et passer la nuit avec.

Avec Sasuke, son cadet, il passait toutes les années deux semaines dans cet hôtel de luxe. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel appartenant à leur famille et ses parents les rejoindraient plus tard. Au départ, quand il avait découvert sa sexualité, cette ville avait été une sorte de paradis mais depuis un ou deux ans, il ne trouvait plus ce qu'il cherchait. Son petit-frère, lui, n'avait jamais trouvé. Ce dernier avait essayé pas mal de choses, certains l'avaient plus ou moins satisfaites, mais il voulait toujours plus. Itachi espérait que Sasuke ait autant de chance que lui ce soir.

\- Itachi, se présenta-t-il d'ailleurs.

\- Yahiko, répondit le roux. Enlève ton t-shirt.

S'il avait un doute de comment allait se dérouler cette soirée, Itachi comprit que Yahiko mènerait les rennes. Du moins, pour le moment.

Itachi s'exécuta lentement. Il passa ses bras derrière lui, attrapant son haut dans son dos pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Yahiko le dévora des yeux, des yeux chocolat soulignés d'un trait d'eyeliner mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus plut à Itachi chez l'homme. Il avait été tout de suite excité par ses nombreux piercings. Yahiko en avait tout le long des deux oreilles et à l'intérieur, un à l'arcade et un autre sous l'œil à l'opposé, un de plus sur le nez et pour finir sur le visage, un anneau à la lèvre. Itachi se demandait s'il y en avait d'autres sur son corps et il était impatient de le savoir.

Sans que Yahiko ait besoin de lui demander, Itachi se débarrassa de son pantalon, il entraina ses chaussettes et ses chaussures avec, restant qu'en boxer dans lequel son érection prenait vie.

Yahiko examina le grain de peau lisse, sans trou, ni dessins. Lui aimait peut-être ça sur son corps mais rien ne l'excitait plus de voir son partenaire « vierge » de toutes folies.

Itachi lui fit un signe de tête, l'enjoignant silencieusement à faire de même et sans hésiter, il se défit de son haut, découvrant son torse percé au niveau de ses tétons, l'un avait une barre qui le traversait et l'autre un anneau. Il n'avait pas de piercing au nombril mais dessous, il trouvait ça moins féminin mais tout aussi excitant.

Pris d'une impulsion, son amant avança jusqu'à lui et tendit les mains vers ses bijoux.

\- Tu aimes, affirma Yahiko quand Itachi tira sur la barre et joua avec l'autre.

\- J'adore, confirma-t-il en prenant en bouche l'un des tétons, le léchant avec gourmandise.

Yahiko mit une main dans les cheveux, tenus par une queue de cheval. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la bouche le découvrir. Itachi le gouta, le lécha, le mordit, créant un chemin jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il se mit à genoux et baissa le pantalon en cuir qui les entravait.

Un grognement vibra dans la gorge d'Itachi quand il découvrit que Yahiko ne portait pas de sous-vêtement mais par-dessus tout que le sexe face à lui était percé. Il l'aida à se débarrasser de tout, le laissant à nu. Une de ses mains prit le sexe face à lui, à la base, tandis qu'il fit parcourir le bout de sa langue sur les piercings le traversant, un au niveau du gland, un autre sur le frein et d'autres le long. Itachi partit à la découverte avec sa main libre. Il frissonna quand il toucha une guiche.

Il allait prendre son pied avec cet homme.

Ses doigts dévièrent jusqu'à l'anus de Yahiko qui lui serra les cheveux, basculant sa tête en arrière pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Tes doigts et c'est tout. Je serais le seul à baiser un cul dans cette chambre. C'est compris ?

Yahiko attendit la réponse d'Itachi et il espérait qu'elle soit positive. Il avait en face de lui, un homme principalement actif, il le devinait à sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Seulement ce soir, Yahiko aussi avait envie d'être le dominant donc le brun allait devoir se plier. Sinon, il allait devoir le faire mais ça ne serait pas aussi satisfaisant pour une première fois entre eux, il en était persuadé. Yahiko avait trop envie de goûter Itachi.

\- Compris, répondit Itachi en enfonçant brusquement deux doigts en lui, trouvant directement sa prostate.

XxX

Sasuke et Naruto suivirent du regard l'adolescente qui revenait vers le jacuzzi mais à leur plus grand soulagement, elle récupéra seulement une serviette, sûrement la sienne qu'elle avait oublié, et repartit aussi vite et indignée que la première fois.

Quand la porte du spa se referma, laissant un silence s'installer, Sasuke traversa la distance qui le séparait du blond sauvage, prenant place sur ses cuisses.

\- Sasuke, se présenta-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Efface-moi cet air. Tu en as autant envie que moi, grogna Sasuke en balançant ses hanches contre celles de Naruto, faisant rencontrer leur érection.

\- Tu te trompes, moi, ce sont les bulles qui me font de l'effet.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le blond se repositionna et Sasuke sentit des bulles remontées directement au niveau de ses fesses.

\- Naruto, lança son futur amant en lui volant un baiser.

Sasuke se sentit frustré de ne pas avoir le droit à un vrai baiser, surtout que les lèvres charnues lui donnaient terriblement envie depuis que l'homme l'avait provoqué en se léchant les lèvres quelques heures auparavant.

\- Donne-moi ce que je veux.

\- Prend ce que tu veux, renchérit Naruto.

Naruto sortit les bras de l'eau pour les placer le long du jacuzzi, lui laissant l'entière possibilité d'utiliser son corps pour son plaisir. Seulement, il ne l'avait jamais fait et Naruto dût le comprendre car il enchaîna :

\- Je suis sûr qu'au lit, tu fous la pression à tes mecs, attendant d'eux qu'il te fasse des merveilles et tu finis frustré, je me trompe ?

\- La ferme, cracha-t-il comme défense.

\- Non je ne me trompe pas, insista Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. Alors tu sais quoi, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça avec moi. Avec moi, c'est toi qui vas faire tout le travail. Fais ce que tu veux mais donne-nous du plaisir.

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Naruto n'avait pas tort. Il avait passé sa vie à attendre que les autres fassent les choses pour lui, il avait été élevé ainsi, s'y accommodant parfaitement et ça n'avait pas changer en explorant sa sexualité.

Il hésita, pas sûr de réussir là où tous les autres échouaient avec lui puis il plongea dans les cobalts qui le dévoraient. Il n'était pas question qu'il passe à côté de ce spécimen.

\- Ta main, exigea-t-il.

Naruto continua de lui sourire sans rien faire alors Sasuke lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'à sa queue où il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il récupéra l'autre main qu'il présenta à son anus. Leurs index poussèrent à l'intérieur de lui, cherchant sa prostate. Sasuke se fit du bien à l'aide des mains d'un autre. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir fermés, une légère brume devant ses onyx. Il fixa les lèvres dans lesquelles il voulait mordre et se pencha pour les atteindre mais c'était trop peu. Il laissa les mains de Naruto sur son corps et s'accrocha à la tignasse blonde pour le dévorer.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, le supplia-t-il entre deux baisers.

Sasuke plongea dans la cavité humide de son amant. Il rencontra férocement la langue à l'intérieur et la sienne la mit au défi. Elles se débâtirent pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Sasuke perdit quand il sentit Naruto prendre l'échange en main. Celle sur sa queue se resserra brusquement et pompa sans intermittence tandis que l'autre s'enfonça au plus profond. Un autre doigt vint aussitôt le combler puis un troisième.

\- Tu en veux un autre ? demanda Naruto contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui, haleta-t-il sans vraiment comprendre la question, bien trop étourdit dans la chaleur du spa.

Sasuke laissa échapper un couinement à l'insertion d'un quatrième, jamais personne n'avait osé en mettre autant.

\- Merde, jura Naruto, je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement je pourrais mettre ma main. Tu es tellement dilaté.

Sasuke entendit l'excitation dans la voix tremblante de son amant. Apparemment son corps, l'accueillant sans difficulté, le rendait fou. Il avait envie de lui sur le champ à en juger par le membre contre lui, dur comme de la pierre.

\- Dépêche-toi de me dire comment te prendre.

Essayant de réfléchir rapidement à ce qui lui plaisait le plus d'habitude, Sasuke lui demanda de le prendre sans le ménager. Tout le monde le prenait avec des pincettes sous prétexte qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier car ses parents étaient riches et influents.

Naruto le retourna, l'obligeant à s'accrocher au rebord du jacuzzi. Ils étaient à moitié dans l'eau, les fesses à l'air. Naruto se plaça derrière lui, prit ses lobes et présenta son sexe à son anus.

\- Empale-toi, amuse-toi un peu et après, je te promets que je te donne ce que tu veux.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se détendit et glissa sur l'érection de Naruto. Il le prit entièrement avant de se reculer, il refit plusieurs le mouvement avant de se concentrer uniquement sur le gland, exerçant des pressions annales. Il ne cherchait pas seulement à se faire du bien mais aussi à en faire à Naruto.

\- Ne nous fait pas perdre de temps et tiens ta promesse, lança Sasuke.

Naruto agrippa ses hanches avant de se fondre dans son corps sans répit. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour gémir et il sentit celle de son amant mordre son tatouage à la base de sa nuque.

Sasuke se sentait proche, comme toujours avec ses autres partenaires mais ce n'était pas suffisait, pas encore.

\- Plus, supplia-t-il.

Naruto se redressa dans son dos et Sasuke attendit.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda Naruto quand Sasuke sentit deux doigts se frayer un chemin en lui en plus du sexe qui le comblait déjà.

Sasuke se mit à trembler comme une feuille. À cet instant, il était tellement content de ne pas être ressortit du spa en voyant la tignasse blonde à l'intérieur. Cet homme l'avait provoqué avec ses mots dans l'ascenseur et pour son plus grand plaisir ce n'était pas que du vent.

\- Oui, c'est ça que tu veux, confirma Naruto à la place de Sasuke qui était incapable de parler.

Naruto le pilonna sans ménagement, aidé par ses doigts. Sasuke allait jouir mais il savait d'avance que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il en voudrait de nouveau.

XxX

Yahiko savoura la langue sur son érection et les doigts d'Itachi dans son cul. Après s'être envoyé en l'air avec Nagato et Konan, il lui fallait au moins ça pour rebander. Il n'était pas un robot après tout.

Yahiko resserra sa prise dans les cheveux brun, ramenant Itachi à sa hauteur.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Itachi s'exécuta et il s'engouffra dedans pour se goûter. Yahiko sentit leur érection se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de le goûter. Il colla Itachi contre l'un des murs de la chambre et le retourna, le visage contre. Yahiko défit l'élastique, laissant les longs cheveux retomber au milieu de son dos. Il les dégagea de son épaule pour l'embrasser, remontant dans sa nuque, jusqu'à son oreille. Du bout de la langue, il retraça le lobe sans piercings.

Itachi cambra le dos, assez pour faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y arriver à ton cul, lui souffla Yahiko à l'oreille.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas mais il était impatient de sentir la langue percée sur son corps mais surtout entre ses fesses pour le préparer.

Yahiko se baissa dans son dos, jusqu'à se mettre à genoux, tout en retraçant du bout de la langue, les courbes de son corps puis il écarta ses lobes après l'avoir libérer de son boxer et lécha de tout son organe, son anus.

\- Tu es délicieux.

Itachi balança sa main derrière, lui agrippant la tête rousse pour l'obliger à replonger entre ses fesses. Il sentit un sourire contre sa peau avant que la langue reprenne son manège. Itachi allait, peut-être, être passif ce soir mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser complètement faire.

Yahiko le dévora littéralement et Itachi se mit à respirer fort, il n'était pas vraiment vocal. Une main prit son membre mais il l'arrêta aussitôt. Il était trop excité et si Yahiko continuait à stimuler son sexe et son anus, il jouirait.

\- Laisse-toi faire, je te referais bander très rapidement.

Sur cette promesse silencieuse, Itachi le laissa faire. Yahiko le pompa jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de l'allonger sur le lit blanc de l'hôtel. Il s'allongea à son tour sur lui. Itachi laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de Yahiko, il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque où il toucha un autre piercing.

\- Tu en as combien d'autres ?

\- Aucun… Pour le moment, lui sourit malicieusement Yahiko. Ceux que j'ai déjà vont te satisfaire.

Itachi n'en doutait absolument pas. Il écarta les jambes pour laisser le passage libre aux doigts de Yahiko qui massèrent son entrée. Ce dernier reprit son sexe ramolli et entreprit de le nettoyer avec sa langue. Comme il lui avait signalé, Yahiko le refit bander rapidement, assez doué avec sa bouche mais surtout grâce au piercing.

\- Viens.

Yahiko s'assit sur le lit et incita Itachi à le chevaucher, le laissant entourer ses hanches de ses cuisses. Il prit son sexe percé et le présenta à l'anus d'Itachi qui frissonna en sentant les piercings froids contre son entrée chaude. Lentement, pour savourer, il glissa sur le sexe bandé jusqu'à la garde.

Dans cette position, Itachi avait les rennes et c'est ce qu'il aimait quand il laissait son amant être actif. Il entoura d'un bras son cou et de l'autre prit appuie en arrière puis il commença à bouger.

Yahiko lui laissa complètement le contrôle de l'acte. Ses mains cependant, ne restèrent pas en reste, elles parcoururent chaque centimètre carré de son corps, finissant sur son sexe.

Les deux amants se regardèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence confortable, entrechoqué d'halètements puis d'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. D'abord d'un chaste baiser avant de l'approfondir.

Ils adoraient cet intense douceur qu'ils partageaient. C'est exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin, chacun pour une raison différente. Itachi portait beaucoup de chose sur son dos à cause de la pression que lui mettait son père et cette étreinte le soulageait, lâcher prise sans pour autant s'abandonner. Quant à Yahiko, ses relations se résumaient à des baises rapides sans sentiments alors une fois de temps en temps, il avait besoin de sentir qu'entre lui et son amant, c'était plus.

Ils jouirent ensemble, gémissant dans le baiser.

XxX

Naruto jouit en Sasuke tandis que ce dernier jouit dans l'eau du jacuzzi. Naruto ne le laissa pas se remettre de son orgasme qu'il le retourna, s'agenouillant dans l'eau à hauteur de son sexe qu'il prit au fond de sa bouche.

\- Non, supplia Sasuke.

Cependant, son amant ne l'écouta pas et malmena son gland sensible. Sasuke dût s'accrocher aux épaules bronzées pour ne pas céder sous ses jambes en coton. Son sexe resta en érection sous la caresse buccale de Naruto et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour jouir une seconde fois, plus fort et plus intensément que la première. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveusement s'affolèrent et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son second orgasme. Naruto le rattrapa dans ses bras, l'embrassant sauvagement pour le laisser pantelant.

\- Tu as bien failli louper ça.

\- Oh la ferme ! s'exclama Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres, ayant encore le dernier mot.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure:_**

Hello tout le monde,

Je suis de retour après 3 semaines de vacances, je reconnais que je n'ai pas avancé du tout sur mon histoire sur les bikers mais au moins un OS est né… J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est très rapide.

Bisous bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour L AMOUR DE MA HAINE

Pour info, je n'ai pas mis tous les noms des piercings, préférant les décrire car je pense que vous êtes la majorité à ne pas connaitre le nom de chaque piercing sur le corps, même moi, je ne savais pas qu'il en existait autant ^^'


End file.
